


On Second Thought

by creepy_shetan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, possible companion piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing when to stop talking isn't Reno's strong suit.</p><p>(Originally posted 2015/5/3 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



He didn't consider that maybe the fight was _too_ easy.

"Reno!" Elena yelled, too far away and unable to get a clear shot.

He turned, swinging his electro-mag rod blindly. A blade flashed. Gunshots rang out. Reno merely watched the creature fall to the ground.

"Seriously, a _tonberry_? Here?"

"A master tonberry."

The sudden presence of Vincent by his side startled a curse from Reno.

"Where'd you drop from this time?!"

Materia glowed. Vincent offered him the ribbon.

"Thought you were giving me the cold shoulder, after..."

"Shut up, Reno!"

"Thanks, Elena!" he called back, then rubbed his neck. "...Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any. any. cold shoulder  
> The theme: 100 words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/618431.html?thread=85432767#t85432767).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... I recently got an idea for a story with Reno and Vincent, but somehow I wrote this drabble (which references it) first. 6^^;; Oops? Ah, well. Maybe one day I'll finish the original idea, haha.


End file.
